The Words
"The Words" is the twelfth episode of Season 2 of The Amazing World of Gumball. It is the forty-eighth overall. Synopsis Darwin is too polite to speak his mind, so Gumballteaches him to be direct via an epic battle of insults. Plot The episode begins with Darwin and Sussie sitting next to each other on the School Bus. As usual, Sussie is being annoying, this time by loudly commanding Darwin to look at every single thing she sees. Darwin is growing uncomfortable by this situation, but is too embarrassed to say anything to Sussie, so he asks Gumball for help. Gumball simply mocks him for not having the guts to tell her to quit being so loud, but then just yells "Shut up!" but Sussie does more annoying outbursts, Gumball simply asks her to be a bit quieter, and she happily obliges. Darwin is awestruck by this, and thanks his sibling. Later that day, Jamie cuts ahead of Darwin in the lunch line (maybe because there was a big space). Darwin attempts to protest this, but none of the words actually come out. Gumball tells him that he can help Darwin be more direct, but first, instead, he tells Darwin to walk like a dog with an itchy butt. Darwin actually does so and he thinks he understand the "purpose" of it, but then Gumball admits he was messing with him and starts to laugh, and then Darwin gets mad and starts punching him for taking him over the sandbox, so Gumball agrees he'll help him. So, Darwin says he wants to be direct with Leslie (who tries to sound smart but says all of the words wrong) but when they get there he starts "choking on his own frustration." Darwin spits out his thoughts, which were highly offending, but Leslie seems very grateful to hear this information. The scene goes to Gumball and Darwin using the computers in the library. He forwards a picture of Tobias to Darwin, which he immediately gets upset about since Tobias uses the same pose in every picture of himself. Then we see Tobias actually just standing by and doing the pose and asking what it means, Tobias answer's "It's chunkin' the deuce, man!", Darwin ask him again what that means but, this time Tobias doesn't answer, he just scoots away from library with an awkward face. Then, Darwin smiles at Gumball. In the hall, Darwin starts to sing and everyone then starts singing with Darwin but he insults Jamie, Carrie, Masami and Banana Joe (who both cry) during the song and everyone gets angry at Darwin and leaves. Gumball then sees where Banana Joe ran off to cry to, which was in front of the lockers. He hears Darwin yelling "Just stop it alright!" at Teri, who's spraying a doorknob, saying about how a doorknob has more germs than a toilet seat. Darwin then angrily asks why people don't open doors with their butts, which he demonstrates to do so, but then Gumball comes in and asks what he's doing, and he says he's making a point, before getting it open, where Principal Brown was on the other side of the door. Teri then complains that Darwin was being very unhygenic, to which Darwin says "Oh my gosh! Your hand! It's covered in germs!" Teri starts to panic and try to see where, which ends up with Darwin licking Teri's hand and saying "there". She runs off screaming while Principal Brown scolds him for acting this way, then assumes Gumball has something to do with it. Gumball denies this, to which Principal Brown asks "Nothing?" then Gumball admits he had a little bit to do with it, which is all Principal Brown needs to hear and sends them both to Mr. Small's office. Mr. Small says he thinks expressing yourself, but doesn't like Darwins comments about his ponytail. Darwin says he's trying his best, but then yells "I'm tired of staring at your hideous, hairy, man toes!" Mr. Small puts his feet down, and asks Darwin what he sees in an ink blot. Darwin replies "A very sad middle-aged man wearing sandals." Mr. Small thinks Darwin is referring to him, but then smiles and says he has the solution to his problem, which is him putting tape over his mouth. Back in Miss Simian's class, Anton is annoyingly scratching himself, Sussie is breathing very loudly, Miss Simian is slurping her coffee, and Tina is tapping her nails. We see Darwin very annoyed, and Gumball tells them all to get out before he hurts their feelings, but Leslie says "No! We need to listen to him! He's just misunderstated!" which is what finally sets Darwin off. He tells off everyone (except Anton, strangely) and then Gumball asks him if he can go back to being a nice guy. When Darwin doesn't reply, he tries to see if he's okay, to which Darwin smacks away his hand and starts singing a Disney-villain like musical number. He's cut off at the second half at the song by Gumball smacking him and saying "You and me. Outside. NOW." They then proceed to do a Street Fighte''r-like Insult Battle, and Darwin wins the first round by calling Gumball "big head" the entire time. They then keep insulting each other, while Tobias, Banana Joe, Bobert and Anton stand by watching, and it isn't as good as they thought and leave. Gumball pauses the game and tries to see if Darwin's learned his lesson, but Darwin keeps going. Darwin gets Gumball again with big head, to which Gumball is furious and finishes him off by saying "You are NOT my brother. You are just a PET WHO GREW LEGS!!" After he's won, he finds Darwin crying in a pile of bricks. Darwin asks if he really meant it, Gumball starts crying and says no, that he just wanted him back to normal. Darwin said it really hurt but Gumball says he is his brother. Darwin understands what he was trying to do, if he made people feel that way he didn't want to do it anymore, and they hug (but Darwin says "You still have a big head though" then Gumball says "Well at least mines got hair on it."). The scene cuts to Gumball and Darwin sitting next to Sussie on the bus, and she's being annoying again, so Gumball and Darwin use the emergency hammer to knock themselves out the window. Characters Main Characters * 'Gumball' * 'Darwin' Supporting Characters * 'Sussie' * 'Tobias' * 'Anton' Minor Characters * 'The Sun' * 'Principal Brown' * 'Mr. Small' * 'Banana Joe' * 'William' * 'Leslie' * 'Masami' * 'Jamie' * 'Teri' * 'Bobert' * 'Tina' * 'Idaho' * 'Miss Simian' * 'Carrie' * 'Ocho' * 'Carmen' * 'Penny' * 'Alan' * 'Cyclops Dog' * 'Rocky' * 'Marvin' (background) * 'Molly' (background) * 'Harold' (background) Gallery DemWords1.png DemWords4.png DemWords6.png DemWords7.png DemWords8.png DemWords10.png DemWords11.png DemWords14.png DemWords17.png WordsSussie.png DemWords19.png TheWords1.PNG TheWords2.PNG TheWords3.PNG SchoolYard.png TheWords4.PNG TheWords5.PNG TheWords7.PNG WordsThingLeslie.jpg TheWordsScene22.png THE_wORDSSCENE004.PNG WordsThingTobias.jpg Mollyisinseason2apparently.png Toby_the_creep.jpg C7a.gif WordsThingHallway.jpg Happy_Fishy_Boy.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-12-01-21h59m59s181.png 1352752419075.png 1352748833007.png TheWordsScene24.png Hawt.png Some_fish_licks_a_bear's_hand..gif TheWordsPromo1.png 1352760214702.png WordsThingSmall.jpg THE_wORDSSCENE002.PNG WordsThingDarwinSimian.jpg TheWordsPromo2.png THE_wORDSSCENE003.PNG THE_wORDSSCENE005.PNG THE_wORDSSCENE006.PNG 1352748009332.png GumballvsDarwin.png TheWordsCloseUpGumball.png DarwinHadouken.png GumballHadouken.png THE_wORDSSCENE001.PNG RealBattle.png VideogameGumball.png THE_wORDSSCENE008.PNG 1352785755520.png WordsCombo.png Wordscontinue.png Wordscrying.png Wordshammer.png Wordsend.png WordsShoryuken.png Designs Nicole watterson idle animation by jarquin10-d6nb4y2.gif|By ToonAlexSora007 Richard Watterson Idle animation.gif|By ToonAlexSora007 Darwin Watterson animation idle.gif|By ToonAlexSora007 IdleGumballWattersonAlex.gif|By ToonAlexSora007 15 - 46.gif|By ToonAlexSora007 dulce_maria_scared_at_nicole_by_jarquin10-d6tbpma.gif|By ToonAlexSora007 nicole_turned_into_a_pony_by_toonalexsora007-d8ea2fx.png|Nicole pony By Alex ToonAlexSora007 Lancer Shadowthourne Sprites By Justinrich2001.png|Lancer Shadowthourne Sprites By Justinrich2001 Marmalade Watterson Spries MUGEN TAS007 style.png|Marmalade Watterson Spries MUGEN style By Justin Richards Trivia * Darwin's singing voice during "What He Thinks About Us!" was provided by Travis Blake-Hall.1 * Even though the insult battle was fake, when Gumball used his "You're not my brother" move, Darwin ended up in a broken wall at the end of his move. * This episode may reveal what Darwin thinks of all the students. * The pixel-art sequence was created by Jérémie Périn and Mikael Robert.2 Continuity * A flyer advertising Mr. Robinson's performance at the Elmore Senior Talent Show can be seen in the background in one scene. Its design is nearly identical to the one in "The Debt." In the same scene, an advertisement for Richard's former job is seen on the payphone. * Rocky's T-shirt has a different design in this episode, even though he had the same shirt as he did in Season 1 in "The Phone." * Part of "What He Thinks About Us!" is sung in the style of the opening theme song. Cultural References * When Gumball was checking Tobias' pictures, the background on the computer is similar to Facebook. * The insult battle is a parody of ''Street Fighter II. ** An interesting note is that during the insult battle, the background music sounds strikingly similar to the theme music of the Street Fighter character Guile. This music can also be heard faintly during the beginning of the episode when Gumball is playing with his handheld. ** Gumball's victory chant sounds similar to Chun-Li from Street Fighter, and Darwin's is similar to M. Bison. *** やった (phonetic: yatta), the phrase Gumball used when he won a round, is a Japanese exclamation of accomplishment. It roughly translates to "I did it!". * Darwin's song "No More Mr. Nice Guy!" is sung in the style of a Disney villain's musical number, and is also a reference to the Alice Cooper song of the same name. ** In addition, his song "What He Thinks About Us!" is sung in the style of the High School Musical films. * When Gumball goes to see Darwin after he breaks the wall, the continue counter is in "4", this is a reference to breaking the 4th wall. Goofs/Errors * During the sprite segments of the insult battle, the cheering characters in the background have their Season 1 designs. * Banana Joe's Season 1 design is seen on one of Tobias' photos. * Bobert's 'pupil' transitions from its "regular" look to its "surprised" look in close-ups. * When Darwin insults Tina, Sussie says "Reptiles" but her mouth does not move but in the inhaling frame. * In the whole episode, Miss Simian's tail is miscolored pink. References 1.http://justinrich2001mugen.blogspot.com/ 2.http://toonalexsora007.deviantart.com/ 3.http://jarquin10.deviantart.com/ Category:Episodes Category:Crossover Category:FanFiction